Norman and Dylan
'The relationship between Norman Bates and Dylan Massett. ' Overview Season 1 Dylan arrived at the Bates residence looking for shelter and money after losing his job. Both Norma and Norman acted with open hostility to his presence, which Dylan returned by calling his mother “Norma”. Later, when he received a phone call from Norma, who he had listed as 'The Whore', it set Norman off and he launched himself at his half-brother who pushed him against the fridge, warning him not to do it again. When he let Norman go, he turned his back and seeing the meat tenderizer, Norman picked it and attempted to strike Dylan with it, forcing Dylan to punch him. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) Dylan had another talk with Norman who claimed that Norma was smothering him. He forgave Norman for trying to kill him and Norman jokingly said that he was sure that he struck fear into Dylan's heart, meaning that he couldn't recall his homicidal impulses and actions from the previous night. They started to bond after Dylan saw that he had been in the hospital. (What's Wrong With Norman) Dylan followed Norman to Shelby’s house and distracted Shelby long enough for Norman to escape, sans girl, from the basement. When Norma was picked up for questioning in relation to Keith Summers' murder, Norman told Dylan the entire story. He also convinced Norman to go see Bradley late at night. When Norma found out from Dylan that Norman was out with a girl she became very upset, with Dylan confronting her about her behavior, stating that he knew enough of what she did, giving him the right to take Norman away from her to stay with him. (Trust Me) The next day, when Norma was released from custody, she berated Norman for not being home the previous night and they argued. She told him to get out of the car and walk home. As he was walking, Dylan pulled up beside him on his motorcycle and told him to hop on. When they were at home, Dylan told him that he would get his own place and proposed that he should live with him instead. (Ocean View) Dylan and Norman went to Keith's boat to find his belt and disposed of it in the lake. Later, when Shelby was holding the family hostage, he assaulted Norma which led to Norman attacking him in a fit of rage. Shelby knocked Norman out and Norma dragged her son's unconscious body to the car, as Dylan and Shelby continued to fight. As shots rang out in the bedroom, Norma feared the worst when she saw Shelby emerge from the house but Dylan followed and shot him dead. As they sat on the steps while Shelby's corpse was being removed from the house, Norma came clean about Sam's death - Norman had killed him in a fit of rage by hitting him over the head with the blender after he witnessed Norma being assaulted. She told Dylan that Norman had to be protected. (The Truth) Dylan informed Norma that when his arm healed, he would move into his own house and was still determined that Norman should live with him. While they were out picking up painting supplies, Norman told Dylan that he would be unable to move in with him while their mother was in such a fragile state. Norman spotted Bradley getting out of a friend's car and went to chat to her. They made smalltalk and she recognised Dylan as being an employee of Gil Turner, saying that Gil was a former business partner of her father. Dylan offered his condolences, and when Norman noticed they were looking at each other he interrupted. When they got back in the truck, Dylan asked Norman if that was the girl he told him to sleep with. (The Man in Number 9) When Dylan passed by Norman's room, he spotted Juno and asked him what it was. Noticing the laptop, he saw that Norman was doing research on drowning and asked him about it. Norman said that he had a dream in which he was drowning Bradley. Dylan says he wouldn't want to do that, but Norman jokingly said that he had wanted to do it to Dylan once in a while and they laughed. (Underwater) When Bradley called to the house, Norman let her in. She said she was there to collect stuff from Dylan and Dylan appeared with a box of her father's belongings. Norman eavesdropped as she thanked him for all his help and said she would stop bothering him. He said she could keep bothering him. Later, as Norman was getting ready for the winter formal and couldn't find his socks, Dylan told him he could borrow his and asked if he was angry about Bradley. Norman said he was over her and that Dylan could date her if he wanted. (Midnight) Season 2 When Norman was unable to help Bradley catch her bus to Boise, he contacted Dylan and told him that Bradley had been hiding in their basement and needed a lift to the bus. Dylan went down to the basement and told her that Norman had revealed everything and he would take her to the bus. As they waited at a diner, he told Bradley to write a fake suicide note and leave some clothes behind, so that Gil's men would be unable to track her. She gave him a letter to give to Norman and they said their goodbyes. When Dylan got home, he found Norman waiting on the steps to the house and handed him the letter. He read it and saw that Bradley had said he was the best person she had ever known. (Shadow of a Doubt) Norma's brother, Caleb, arrived at the house and Norma wasn't pleased to see him. Caleb later told Dylan that he helped protect Norma from their abusive father and when Dylan defended Caleb to Norma, she claimed that he repeatedly raped her years ago. The discussion escalated into a fight and Norman arrived home to break it up, forcing Dylan to the ground. As they argued, Norma intervened by screaming that Caleb was Dylan's father. (Caleb) After Norman was arrested for Jimmy Brennan's death, Dylan met with Emma who filled him in on what was happening with Norman. Dylan said Norman left him a voicemail and Emma said it was an accident. Dylan said it was no big deal then and asked what he was supposed to do. Emma said he could be there for him and Dylan replied that Norman and Norma only cared about each other and Norman had to figure it out on his own, which angered Emma. (Presumed Innocent) When Nick Ford kidnapped Norman and held him captive in a hot box, he told Norma that he would only release Norman if Dylan killed Zane. Fearing for his life, Dylan inadvertently killed Ford by hitting him across the face with a fire poker before he could learn Norman's location. (The Box) Romero found Dylan at the side of the road and learned that Nick Ford had died by his hands. He told Dylan to get into his car and they drove back to the compound where they found Nick Ford's body on the floor of his office. Going outside, they approached an RV when Dylan decided to call out Norman's name. Norman could hear it in the distance and screamed for Dylan until Dylan and Romero found the location. Romero shot the box open with his gun and Dylan and Norman hugged. Norman was taken to hospital for observation. After Norma decided that they should leave the country, she told Dylan that she had an extra plane ticket for him and Dylan told her not leave town with Norman as it would only make his mental illness worse. Dylan suggested that the best option for Norman was an institution. After hearing Dylan's sobering words, Norma decided it was best for Norman to take the polygraph test to prove whether or not he killed Blaire Watson. Dylan accompanied Norma and Norman to the police station. (The Immutable Truth) Season 3 When Dylan called Norman to start work one morning, he eventually found his half-brother asleep beside Norma in her bed and expressed his concern to her about allowing her 18-year son to sleep in her bed, saying it wasn't right. (A Death in the Family) After Norma received the USB flash drive from Annika Johnson, she went to Dylan to discuss what to do with it and Norman believed they were up to something when they became very secretive in his presence. That evening, he followed Dylan back to his cabin in the woods where he found Caleb. He attempted to run back to the car and Dylan tackled him to the ground, pleading with him not to say anything to Norma as he didn't want to ruin their renewed relationship. Norman said she had to know and drove off. (Unbreak-Able) The following day, Dylan returned to the house after being found asleep in his truck outside a bar. Norman emerged from his bedroom and told Dylan that he had to tell Norma the truth. However, when Dylan went to the hospital to collect Norma, she was oblivious to the news and he later thanked Norman for not saying anything. Norman later urged him to come clean and when Norma returned home from visiting Bob Paris, Dylan told her that Caleb was back in town and staying with him and that he wanted to apologize for what he had done. Furious, Norma stormed upstairs, packed her belongings and grabbed a gun before getting in the car and telling Dylan to look after Norman as she sped away. (The Deal) Freaking out, Norman thrashed the kitchen, throwing various objects at Dylan and blaming him for Norma leaving. Dylan told Norman it wasn't his fault and punched him, knocking him out. He phoned and texted Norma to urge her to come home and reassured Norman that she would be back. Emma called up to the house and Dylan told her what had happened and she asked if there was anything she could do. When they discovered Norman in the basement in a trance-like state, Dylan told her that it had happened before and they had to wait it out. Some hours later, Dylan was awoken by rattling sounds coming from the kitchen and going to investigate saw Norman dressed in Norma's nightgown preparing breakfast. 'Norma' told a clearly confused Dylan to go wake Norman up so that he could have his food. After Norman was put back in Norma's bed and Emma left, Dylan lay down on the bed beside his half-brother and fell asleep. (Norma Louise) Concerned about Norman, Dylan told Norma about Norman wearing her nightgown and making breakfast in the middle of the night. He said that he needed help as he believed that Norman thought he was Norma. (The Last Supper) Season 4 Quotes Gallery 01-norman-hears-some-bad-news-from-dylan.jpg 05-dylan-passes-norman-on-the-street.jpg 09-dylan-gives-norman-a-ride.jpg 08-norman-explains-to-dylan.jpg 07-norman-spots-dylan-as-he-walks.jpg 17-norman-and-dylan-have-a-moment.jpg 18-norman-bates-notices-dylans-phone-ringing.jpg SofaD3.jpg Category:Relationship Category:Family Relationship